The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus, and more particularly relates to docking apparatus used in conjunction with compact portable computers such as notebook computers.
To enable small portable computers, such as the increasingly popular notebook computer, to be utilized in conjunction with desktop computer peripheral devices such as a monitor and printer, a structure commonly referred to as a port replicator may be used. A pore replicator is basically a relatively small electronic device positionable on the desktop or other horizontal work surface and serving as an interface between the notebook computer and the desktop peripherals with which it is to be used.
As conventionally configured, a port replicator includes a housing adapted to rest on a desktop and having a rear side from which a series of interconnection cables extend to the selected peripheral equipment, and a front side having thereon a connector structure adapted to matingly engage a corresponding connector structure on the rear side of the notebook computer when the computer is placed on the desktop and pushed against the front side of the port replicator in a manner matingly engaging the computer and port replicator connector structures.
Upon this mating of such connector structures, the notebook computer is operatively connected to the peripheral equipment, and is said to be "docked" to the port replicator. When the desktop-based computing task is finished, the portable computer may be simply disconnected from the port replicator, thus disassociating the computer from the peripherals and readying it again for independent operation. While this docking and undocking procedure is a relatively simple undertaking, the conventional use and positioning of a port replicator on the typical desktop work space carries with it several well known problems, limitations and disadvantages.
For example, the typical conventional port replicator is small and relatively light weight, yet can have a series of connector cables extending outwardly from its rear side and then extending down the rear side of the desk before looping back up to the desktop and connecting into the various computer peripheral devices thereon. With the port replicator undocked from the portable computer the relatively high weight of the vertical sections of the cables can tend to undesirably shift the port replicator along the desktop and even pull it off the rear side edge of the desk causing the port replicator to fall to the floor and sustain damage from the fall.
Additionally, the connector cables extending outwardly from the rear side of the port replicator typically do so in a rather unsightly jumble. From an aesthetic standpoint, this is particularly undesirable in an "executive" office arrangement in which the rear side of the desk faces a visitor seated in the computer user's room and facing the rear side of the desk upon which the port replicator is operatively disposed.
One of the advantages of a notebook computer is that its operating footprint is quite small. This advantage, though, is substantially diminished when the notebook computer is docked to a desktop-disposed port replicator which is, in turn, cable-connected to various full-size computer peripherals such as a keyboard, mouse and monitor. Of these three peripheral devices the monitor takes up the most desktop space and, when a conventional port replicator is used, must be placed on the desktop behind or to one side of the docked port replicator/portable computer structure. Thus, in many instances, the desktop space occupied by the docked portable computer system is as large or larger than that of a typical desktop computer system.
Another problem typically associated with the use of port replicators used with portable computers in desktop applications is that the computer can be rather difficult to dock to and undock from the port replicator. One aspect of this problem relates to the proper alignment of the mating computer and replicator connector structures during the docking operation. These mating connector structures typically have very finely pitched pin and socket structures that must be rather precisely aligned to properly achieve computer docking. This typically requires that the user visually inspect the back of the mating computer and the replicator connector structures to begin proper alignment during docking. In addition, electro-mechanical solutions often must be provided between the mating computer and the replicator to insure connection between the two units without placing undue stress on the connector.
Another aspect of this docking/undocking problem is related to the relatively high manual docking and undocking forces that must be exerted on the computer and port replicator. The manual exertion of the requisite docking and undocking force is sometimes difficult due to the configurations of the computer and the replicator which do not lend themselves to the convenient grasping of the structures in a manner permitting the necessary docking and undocking forces to be manually exerted thereon.
A further disadvantage of conventionally configured port replicator-based portable computer docking systems is that the docked computer must typically be rested horizontally on the desktop surface to achieve and maintain proper docking connection between the computer and the port replicator. This conventional requirement requires that the portable computer keyboard be parallel to the horizontal desktop surface. As is well known, this horizontal orientation of a notebook computer keyboard does not lend itself to comfortable typing--particularly over extended periods of typing.
As can be seen from the foregoing, a need exists for an improved port replicator-based portable computer desktop docking system that eliminates or at least substantially reduces the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages commonly associated with conventional port replicator systems of the type generally described above. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an improved docking system.